


Not Clickbait

by pfieffer



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, YouTube, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfieffer/pseuds/pfieffer
Summary: That youtuber AU no one asked for but I needed in my life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be Carlos centric. The main pairing is Carlos and Mal, the rest you can glean in whatever way you want. Carlos and Mal that I write is influenced from my RPing. 
> 
> The Sea 3 show up in chapter 4, I will be writing Gil and Harry together, but that does not mean the Sea 3 relationship is invalidated. Those boys are clueless without Uma.

Nothing caused more anxiety in the whole upload process than actually posting the video. Well filming the video had been terrifying. It could potentially change so many things in his life regarding YouTube. It could change his mother’s life because she had worked hard to keep the whole thing on the down low, her career was important. But as important as it was, and how much he loved her, he decided it was time to say his piece.

 

Laurie was with him for the whole video, in fact she would not leave his side while he was doing anything, She could sense he was not in good shape. Carlos de Vil opened up about everything in this video. He was taking a break from social media for a week, he deleted the apps on his phone, and allowed his lap top to die. He was not talking to anyone about it. Not for a week at least.

 

* * *

 

 **Video Title:** No more Secrets

 

**Video Thumbnail:**

 

**Video Description:**

Todays video is different from my others guys. I know my today I learned series has been fun, with vlogs, and I always try to teach something. Today I am hoping to teach you guys how to speak up no matter the situation you are in.

 

Note: For those who want to attack my mother, I will delete your comments. That is not what this video is about. As stated in my video I do still love her, just not what she did.

 

**Video:**

 

Carlos is outside sitting on the steps, a few seconds later, a Dalmatian, Laurie joins him. He looks to the camera. His voice is somber, but he is serious. The tone of the video is set early on. Laurie nudges his hand, and he begins to pet her, something he will do, along with playing with her dog tags throughout the entire video.

 

“Hey guys, today is gonna be different. First, this video is not monetized, and hopefully by the end of the video you’ll understand why. I’ve had this channel for a while now, and you all who have been long time subscribers have probably noticed changes that have been made in my channel. One of those changes, is my dogs. First Laurie, and then Frieda. They came along about a year or so after I started the channel, Laurie came first, and then a year later Frieda came.

 

“So many of you guys have asked why I went to the mountains with Laurie but not Frieda. Why I do things out with Laurie but not always with Frieda. Many of you have asked why Laurie is more present in my videos. In fact many of you are probably wondering why she is here right now. She’s a service dog.

 

“I haven’t been completely honest with any of you, and for that I am sorry. But I have always been so scared to share a huge part of my life. Some of you may have heard things, whether my friends have said them in a video, or I have said them off hand. But I’ve never given the whole picture.

 

“When I first started this channel, I was living with my mother. Those who have asked if I am related to Cruella de Vil, fashion mogul, you are correct. She is my mom, but her parental rights were terminated about two years after I started this channel.

 

“So let’s start there really. I was abused by my mother, up until I testified at the trial to terminate her rights as my parent. I was adopted by Anita and Roger Ratcliffe, shortly thereafter, as they are fictive kin to me. I still see my mother every week, under supervised visits, but she has no say in how I am raised, and if she tries to do anything her visitation with me will be terminated.

 

“I hid I was being abused to everyone. My mom made it easy, she always made sure bruises, and cuts, and burns were easily covered. What wasn’t easily covered, was what that abuse and neglect did to me emotionally. I flinched at loud voices, I quit lacrosse because I couldn’t handle the ball being thrown to me. I stayed at school for as long as a could to avoid going home to her.

 

“Along with that, I was not allowed out on weekends. I was forced to clean her mansion top to bottom, and was punished if I didn’t do it up to her standards. I was in charge of her hair styles, and keeping her closet organized. I was a live in servant.” Carlos’ voice had been even and serious, but his breath hitched, and Laurie put her head on his lap, and physically moved towards him.

 

“I did that from as early as I could remember. She instilled a fear of dogs in me, while also treating me as one. Before I was sent to school, she would call me dog, or pet, instead of my name. Punishments for wrong doings meant I was locked in a dog crate.

 

“I didn’t have a bedroom, in fact I didn’t have a mattress, I had an old fitted sheet, in the corner of her coat closet that served as my bed. My clothes occupied one tub that was also stored in the closet. I was not allowed to eat the food in the house, and she would not give me money to buy my own food.

 

“I went to school a year later than I was supposed to go, she enrolled me in the right grade, and I just picked it up. As you guys know, I skipped two grades in middle school, so it wasn’t too bad. What was bad with school, is that I was bullied, and alone. I was so alone. But I couldn’t say anything at home because my mom wouldn’t do anything, and if I said anything at school, I knew that my mom would get involved which would get me in trouble.

 

“I hid it all, from everyone, even when I got friends. First it was Evie, she was not afraid to dote on me. If she ever noticed anything wrong she never said. She didn’t look at me with pity. Jay and Mal came at the same time sort of like a whirlwind, they were blunt and honest. Jay rough housed with me, got me to join lacrosse, and I felt like a regular kid with him.

 

“I came to school one day with a broken arm that I couldn’t explain away, because no one was buying that I fell down the stairs. Mal was the one who pushed, she got me to finally say something to her, I told her everything.

 

“Jay called CPS. The first time CPS was fooled by my mother’s words, and the act we put on. I ended up in the hospital that night, and CPS couldn’t be fooled again. I was temporarily placed with Roger and Anita while the court battle happened. In my visits with my mom during that time we had a code, and I was to deny everything, and not talk to the press ever. She couldn’t let this ruin her career, and I wasn’t going to let it.

 

“I should take the time now to say, I do really love my mom. Its so hard to explain you guys, and it would take another video most likely, and I honestly do not think I have it in me to do another video like this. I’m pretty sure the only reason I haven’t had a panic attack is because of Laurie keeping it at bay. But yeah, I really love her. She’s my mom, she’s not perfect, and she never will be, but I do love her. She may never love me, but that doesn’t mean I can’t love her. I’m asking you guys, because I know you guys are awesome, to not send her hate, or death threats. She’s gotten better since the trial, and all this went down, but do not go send her hate okay.

 

“So, I denied everything throughout the entire prep for the trial. Mal, Evie, and Jay had all agreed to be witnesses for my attorney. I didn’t want them to, but Mal did that thing she does, ya know. Anyways, it was Evie and Jay talking to me for hours upon hours the night before the trial. I agreed to testify that day.

 

“I’d say I broke my mother’s heart, but I know I didn’t. All I did was betray her in her eyes. I said everything. Anita and Roger looked like they were either going to cry, but were also proud. And my friends, well Evie was tearing up, and Jay and Mal were proud. Jay even h ad his chest puffed out, but don’t tell him I told you that.

 

“Soon after Roger and Anita adopted me. Its weird, they are legally my mom and dad. But they know, and I know that they will never hold those titles. I’ve been honest to you guys about the fact that I have never had a dad, except that I know he’s Jewish, but Cruella is my mom.

 

“After they adopted me, it took forever to get me out of my bad habits. I went to so many doctors. And I refused a therapist, I had to do a psyche eval for the trial, and I flat out refused to ever see one again. I was seriously struggling though, panic attacks were almost an every day thing, I couldn’t keep still, my mind was too busy. It was--- bad.

 

“My friends more or less said I need to see a therapist, Mal talked to me first, and essentially said I had no option. Evie, was kinder about, but left it open. Jay was blunt with me about it. He said it helped him with things, and so I agreed.

 

“Laurie came around a few months after. She was a dog that was actually born on The Plantation that Roger and Anita own, and she was trained there to be a service dog. She calms me down, she goes with me almost everywhere. That’s why you see her a lot, that is why she went to the mountains with me and Jay, but she had her days off, like when we went rafting. Frieda is just spoiled, and I love her.

 

“And now how was I doing youtube during all this. Well unlike a lot of people who film in their rooms or houses, I never did. I always filmed at school, with permission and usually the guidance of the head of the science department Dr. Sid. He’s like a wizard. He truly helped me do everything those first few years, he helped me film, and edit. I hope he’s proud of what I’ve done now with my channel.

 

“During the trial I didn’t post much, what I did post was me building things, how to build things. I just needed something that wasn’t related to the trial at all, From that time my biggest video was the three part series I did on building the engine of a car. Which I am very proud to say, is my car, and yes it still works.

 

“You guys started seeing more vlogs pop up, and more of my personal life, only after I was adopted. And for that I’m sorry, and if Evie, Jay, and Mal are watching, this apology is earned, its not just me saying sorry. I wasn’t honest with you guys, I hid myself because I was scared. I’m not scared anymore.

 

“Today I wanted to not just share my story with you guys. So that way you know a bit more about me, understand why I am the way I am. But I wanted you all to learn, to speak up. If it weren’t for my friends, speaking up first for me, I would still be with my mom. If I had never learned to speak up, I still might be with her. Speaking up is really scary, I had nightmares about it, about what would happen if I did, but it’s worth it. It saved my life. So if you take anything from this, speak up. Today, I learned how to speak up.” The video ended, no promo for aonther video of him, it was long and unedited. It was raw.

 

* * *

 

            The video went live, and Carlos didn’t even get out of bed. His dogs were on either side of him. Frieda may not be a service dog, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t comfort him. His phone was going crazy with text messages, granted only 5 people had his number, but it was still going crazy. He was glad he was not seeing his social media as well. He wouldn’t be able to handle it. He could barely handle this.

 

            After a few hours he finally did look at his phone. Roger and Anita said they were proud of him. Evie just sent him a bunch of heart emojis, and a few long texts about how she is so proud, and that he has grown so much. Jay’s was more simple, a thumbs up, and saying he was going to get back at him for that puffed out chest comment. Mal’s text was long, but not quite as long as Evie’s. It was laced with jokes, and her normal bluntness, but Carlos knew she cared. It ended with her stating now the world can believe me when I say you ramble.

 

            The next day, Carlos actually met up with his friends, and he was suddenly very glad it was summer when he posted the video and not during the school year. There was absolutely no way he could handle that. They were just meeting at the park, Laurie was with him sitting in between his legs as he sat at a pic nic table.

           

            Evie was the first to join him. She set a basket down on the table, and gave him a hug. “I get why you didn’t reply to texts at first, but Mal and Jay were actually kind of worried, until you sent your reply.”

 

            Carlos looked down, “Sorry.”

 

            She shook her head, but another voice spoke, “No, no none of that.” It was Mal. He looked up her, and opened his mouth, but Mal just gave him a look.

 

            Jay was last to arrive, he was looking at his phone, and had a cooler with him because he brought the drinks. “I’m taking a pic of us guys, because the world is not believing Carlos is okay.”

 

Carlos buried his head in his hands, and mumbled, “I just can’t with social media right now.”

 

“Well I get that, and Mal and Evie do, but can I post a pic of us, having this pic nic anyways.”

 

Carlos nodded, “Yeah, I wasn’t going to stop you, but I am not doing social media for a bit. Until the buzz around the video dies down, at least a little bit.

 

Evie put her arm around him, “Its alright.”

 

Jay snapped a picture, and posted it to Instagram.


	2. interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some youtube screen shots.

After watching a ton of Evie and Carlos vids your youtube page looks like this:

 

After watching a ton of Carlos and Jay vids your youtube page looks like this:

 

After watching a ton of Mal and Carlos vids your youtube page looks like this:


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group posts a Q and A on their joint channel.

            Two weeks had passed since Carlos posted the video about his mom. A week had passed since Carlos took his leave of absence from social media. He posted a new video a video about how dogs’ noses worked, and it starred Frieda. Carlos was still wary of social media, he answered a few questions here and there, clarifying some things from his video. But for the most part he ignored those types of questions, they just brought to much anxiety to him.

 

            They were all hanging out, Jay was vlogging them. “We should do a group Q and A.”

 

            Carlos shook his head, he was not for that idea.

 

            Mal however liked the idea, “Come on, we post it on the joint channel, we get to moderate the questions. It’ll be like prep for our panel at VidCon.”

 

            “But we don’t get to control those questions,” Carlos argued. “Maybe we should wait a bit for a Q and A.”

 

            Evie moved next to Carlos wrapping an arm around him, “I think you are over thinking things.”

 

            Carlos raised an eyebrow, he was being absolutely rational, he knew that he just didn’t see why the others didn’t. Jay sat the camera on the table, “This is about your video right, its because you’ve not addressed anything in it.”

 

            Carlos’ eyes narrowed, “I have.”

 

            Mal looked at him, “The only questions you’ve answered were how you know so many legal terms.” Carlos still looked weary, so Mal go the look on her face, a look that meant Carlos wasn’t going to say no. “Look, we’re doing a Q and A, and we’re taking three questions about your video.”

 

            Carlos’ mouth opened and he was about to say something, but Mal cut him off, “No, I’m picking them, with help from, Evie, and Jay. They’ll be fine. You trust me right?” she asked.

 

            He nodded, “Yeah, I trust you.”

 

            “Good its done,” she said, Evie already had her phone out, and had already tweeted about the video asking for questions, and added a hashtag.

 

            The group channel wasn’t something that didn’t happen over night. Evie had gotten the channel when they all became friends, just to get the URL. When she said she did, Jay laughed, and then said that youtube wasn’t tumblr. Evie gave the login credentials to all them. No one posted anything on it at first, but then one day Jay posted a vlog from his school day, which proved that they four of them were actually friends. It was a sneaky vlog, and it also proved that Carlos was athletic because apparently fans did not believe it despite the amount of Jay’s sports videos that Carlos was in. Over the course of two months they all posted to their group channel, it was mainly where they posted vlogs and behind the scenes stuff. They hadn’t posted a Q and A yet, but they were asked to on every video.

 

            They each had styles on their own channels, with fonts, and symbols that represented them. They brought those styles to their group channel. Mal designed their logo, and she also did most of their thumbnails, with help from Evie, and Carlos. Jay and Evie did a lot of the filming, Carlos did all of the editing, It worked for them. It was a place where they could do vlogs all together, or just with a few of them, that wasn’t strictly collabs. The main fonts that they had claimed with their own channels though carried over, it was a way to show who was in each video, aside from the pictures Mal put in the thumbnail.

 

            Their joint channel rose to fame fairly fast because with the four of them, and their separate followings, all coming together they had a super strong fanbase, with great fans. But sometimes they did get trolls and haters, and that was what Carlos was most worried about.

 

* * *

 

 **Video Title:** Our Friendship is a Sham! – Q and A || corefour

 

**Video Thumbnail:**

 

**Video description:**

You asked and we have answered. We’re took your questions and answered them. Find out everything you wanted to know.

 

This way you wont ask us at the con; lets not repeat questions – M

 

Yes, we are going to vidcon, so get ready details in the pinned comment – J

 

Mal will do her best to not be rude, she tries every day – E

 

I am doing this against my will… I had a lot of fun though – C

 

_(purple devil emoji) (snake emoji) (crown emoji) (paw prints emoji)_

 

**Video:**

 

The video is shaky at first, “Oh my god Jay, I thought you were a professional,” Mal explained.

 

“I never claimed to be that.”

 

“But you get paid to travel.”

 

“That doesn’t mean I am a professional videographer.” Jay complained.

 

Carlos was rolling his eyes, and Evie got up and went out of view. Jay let out a grunt, “Let me do this. Alright we’re in focus. Jay go sit on the the end, no other end, Mal you in the middle in between Jay and Carlos, and I’m on the other end,” she came back into view and sat down next to Carlos.

 

“You’ll edit that out right?” he asked Carlos.

 

“Sure.” Carlos said, but a comment popped up in Carlos’ signature font saying, _of course not_.

 

Mal had her phone, “Alright, you guys were begging for this shit.” Carlos looked at her, to which she responded, “Carlos, we have done a shit ton of collabs I am not censoring myself for you, or them. They know what they are getting into.”

 

“But this is our joint channel,” he complained.

 

“Yes and it is established she gives no fucks.” Carlos turned to his other side, and looked at Jay who just shrugged. “Dude, really.” Carlos glared.

 

Evie just smiled, hiding her laugh, “Alright,  you all have been asking and asking, and we are finally providing you all with a question and answer video. I tweeted out a few days ago and we got so many questions.”

 

“Firs things first,” Jay stated, “About half of the questions dealt with Carlos, and one of his recent videos. If you haven’t seen it, and if he doesn’t kill me by the end of this sentence, its being linked in the “i” icon. We decided that he was only going to answer three questions about it. Evie, Mal, and I picked them out so we know that they are okay.” Granted they didn’t run them by him first, but they knew him.

 

Carlos meanwhile was twiddling his thumbs, his service dog Laurie came into frame, and pushed herself up against him. She wasn’t even working but she loved her job just that much.

 

“First question,” Mal began, “We’re gonna get these serious ones out of the way, because I want this over and done with, and if I want it, then I know Carlos does. Was your mom mad about the video?”

 

Carlos nodded, “She certainly wasn’t happy. She made that very known, she said it on twitter, and to me personally when I visited her. She didn’t apologize, but she also just didn’t do much more than yell at me about it. I’m also gonna reiterate, please don’t send her hate, or death threats, I really don’t want that guys.” Laurie rested her head on his lap, and he began to pet the dog absentmindedly.

 

Mal gave a look a the camera, one that was joined by Evie, and Jay. “You heard him,” Mal said. “Question two, why did you lie for your mom?”

 

Carlos looked down, and then to Mal, as if to ask who let that question through.

 

Evie spoke up, and looked at him, “Think of it as educating kids like you on their options with their lawyers.”

 

He nodded, and swallowed, “I knew that my attorney ad litem, and my guardian ad litem, sometimes they are the same person depending on your state, had to listen to me. I can speak, so they had to listen to me. My best interests also included my opinion, so I lied, because while my mom was awful, but I loved her. I knew what my life would be, the rules my mom had changed, but I could work with that. And she threatened me. So, I lied, they couldn’t ignore my wishes.”

 

Jay put a hand on his knee and gave him a squeeze. His petting of Laurie did not stop.

 

Mal took a breath, and looked at him, “Alright last question on this matter, and then we’re done with it, for good until Carlos opens up that conversation again, so if you had to go through it again, would you do anything differently?”

 

Carlos looked at the three of them, “Yes. I wouldn’t have lied as long. I think if I hadn’t have lied it might have been settled out of court. I could have ended it sooner, and I would do that.”

 

Evie smiled, the music in the background changed to something more lighthearted. Mal had been designated the person who asked questions. “Evie, who has the best style?”

 

“Carlos.”

 

Jay looked at her slightly offended, “I’m not sorry, Carlos has the best style out of the three of you.” She defended.

 

Jay looked to the camera, “Its because she is jealous of my hair.”

 

Evie scoffed, “I am not.”

 

Mal was looking amused, and Carlos looked proud because of Evie’s answer. “Alright,” Mal said, cutting them off, “What is everyone’s favorite color, purple.”

 

“Blue,” Evie said easily.

 

“Maroon,” Jay said, “but yellow isn’t so bad.”

 

Carlos smiled, “Red.”

 

Evie laughed, “People say its black, or white don’t they.”

 

He nodded, “I mean, I know those are my colors, with the red accent, but I prefer red.”

 

“How do you all meet?” Mal Asked.

 

Carlos started laughing. Jay hit him in the arm, “We met at school.”

 

Evie looked at him, “It’s a bit more complicated that.”

 

“To avoid more musical references,” Carlos spoke, and looked at them, text popped up and told people to say what musical it was that was being referenced, though not on purpose. “Jay and Mal, have been friends for like years. I went to school with them, Evie joined the school later---”

 

Evie spoke up, “I went to a private school.”

 

“So I was sitting in science class, messing around with something, Evie sat next to me.”

 

“For the record, I was talking to him, and he was ignoring me.”

 

Carlos rolled his eyes, “No I heard you--- I just…”

 

Mal laughed, “You were focused.”

 

“Well anyways, Evie finally said something about the wires I was working with, and she was right about it, and it got my attention.”

 

Jay then spoke, “So we were like in separate groups, and Mal hated Evie for some reason.”

 

Mal looked at the camera, “Maybe I still do.”

 

Carlos gave her a look, “No you don’t.”

 

“So yeah, I hated her, because she was perfect, and like nobody is that perfect, and I wanted to show she wasn’t, but damn, bitch be perfect.”

 

Evie flipped her hair, and laughed, “I try.”

 

“So I needed help with homework, and Carlos also was convinced by Evie to try out for lacrosse because a some point she had seen him run.”

 

“It was the richest kids, against us.” Mal said.

 

Carlos leaned backwards, “Stop giving them false impressions, it wasn’t like that at all. I had no money.” It was an offhanded comment, one that they would be talking about later, because Carlos was heir to the not only Cruella’s fashion line, but the de Vil estate. Mal gave him a look that showed that.

 

“Anyways,” Evie said, fixing her hair over her shoulders, “We were all paired together for a group project, and the rest is history, really.”

 

“Well no, because you guys don’t know everything,” Jay said.

 

Mal rolled her eyes, “Please they’ve pieced it together, just like they’ve pieced together the fact that apparently we all have chemistry.”

 

Carlos froze, “Is that the next question?”

 

Mal nodded, “What is the relationship status of members of the group.”

 

Jay looked at the camera, with something that could only be akin to a smolder, “I’m single ladies, gents, whoever.”

 

Carlos sighed, and Evie was next, and she sighed, “Still looking.”

 

Mal rolled her eyes, “Carlos?”

 

“Its private,” he replied.

 

Mal gave him a smile, as did Evie. Respecting Carlos’ privacy was a huge thing, and they all hoped their fans did the same thing.

 

“What are our favorite hobbies?” Mal asked.

 

“See our personal channels,” Jay replied laughing. “Though Carlos does do sports so his isn’t that reliable.”

 

“Yes it is, we have that collab in the works, about speed and stuff.”

 

“Carlos will literally put science into anything,” Jay said simply.

 

“He makes it fun,” Mal replied. “Honestly if he wasn’t in some of my DIY videos, I totally wouldn’t have done them.”

 

Evie nodded, “True, true. Science is so boring until he explains it. Like even when I had a tutor freshman year in biology, and Carlos wasn’t in my class, he was in AP Chemistry guys as a freshman. I got it so much better when explained it.”

 

Carlos was turning red, and Mal had a look of mirth in her eyes, “Aww, we’re embarrassing him.”

 

“Science just makes sense… math too,” he said sheepishly.

 

“People are hard,” the other three said in unison, and Carlos leaned back again, wanting to die.

 

“I don’t say it that much do I?” he asked looking at them. They all looked at him, with mixed looks of sympathy, empathy, and laughter, “Oh god, I do. I’m so sorry.”

 

Evie laughed fully. “Don’t be man,” Jay said pulling him to sit up. “We all got our quirks, that’s just one of yours.”

 

Carlos sighed again, “He wants to say I have man, but he’s being nice about it. Also he can pick locks like super well.” Carlos blurted, almost to be immediately smothered by Jay. Laurie moved out of the way of Carlos’ feet, as the older boy literally upended him.

 

“Well, it was fair game,” Evie reasoned, “They asked about hobbies. And its not a secret, Jay literally has a video on how to break into a locked hotel room when you forget your room key.”

 

Jay stopped messing with Carlos, “You are next Evie.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Evie challenged.

 

“He’s gonna try,” Carlos said sitting up, and running a hand through his hair to get it back to decent looking.

 

Mal rolled her eyes, “You two can duke it out later, they want to know what grade we’re in, and particularly just how smart Carlos is.”

 

Carlos blushed, and looked at the camera, “We’re all starting our senior year of high school.”

 

Evie then spoke up, “Carlos could have graduated a year, or maybe two years ago, but he purposely stays back.”

 

Carlos hid his hands in his face, and mumbled, “They are playing it up a lot. I’m not that smart, and Evie is really smart too.”

 

Mal looked at the camera like she was in the office, “Alright, since Carlos is going to badly lie to you guys I’ll say the truth. Carlos started school late, like you guys know, and like it didn’t affect him. Then he skipped two grades like it was nothing, and that’s how he ended up with us. Then he is taking all AP classes, even though he hates history, and English. He took the exams like a year ago, for the AP classes that our school offered and passed them. So he’s passed out of all his freshman year courses basically in college. So Carlos is super smart, and so fucking humble about it, it makes me sick. He’s taking like all extra curriculars now, just to graduate with the rest of us low lifes.”

 

Carlos glared at her, “Evie passed all the AP exams she took too.”

 

“But I didn’t take every single one,” Evie said to Carlos.

 

Carlos sighed.

 

“Oh he’s not telling you the best part,” Jay said. Carlos shot him a look, “Payback, I gotta. He got accepted to all the ivy leagues, and MIT.”

 

“Jay!” Carlos whined.

 

“Oh my gosh!” shrieked causing Mal to scrunch her face from the noise. “Carlos I’m so proud of you! When were you going to tell us.”

 

Carlos didn’t answer.

 

“Oh my god you weren’t,” Mal answered for all of them. “How the hell did Jay find out.”

 

“I snooped through his mail, you know he also got track scholarships to a few of them, and full rides to all of them.”

 

“Jay you can stop now.”

 

Evie squealed again. “No he can’t, Jay what else has Carlos been holding back.”

 

“Nothing!” Carlos yelled.

 

The video cut away to the end card, with promos of their channels, and various things.

* * *

 

 

            Carlos looked at them, and immediately stood up, “No, where do you think you’re going?” Mal asked, pulling him right back down.

 

            “When were you going to tell us, for real?” Evie asked.

 

            Carlos felt his chest tighten, Laurie pushed her head up to his hand, and he began to pet it, he played with her ears. “I… I…”

 

            Jay spoke up, looking at the two girls, “I think that’s enough for now.”

 

            “Okay new topic,” Evie said, ‘What was with the no money thing, I didn’t know that.”

 

            “I swore you guys knew about that,” Carlos said. “I mean I didn’t have a bedroom, or a bed, why would she give me money.” It made total sense, especially in Carlos’ mind.

 

            Jay shook his head, “Nope.”

 

            Carlos sighed, “I swore you guys knew.”

 

            Evie reached over and put a hand on his knee, “We might not have, but we also missed a lot of signs. So I guess when we find a new one we missed it’s a bit of a surprise.”

 

            Carlos shrugged, “Just don’t say you’re sorry about it.”

 

            “Wasn’t planning on it,” Mal stated. “You gonna ever tell us all of it one day. I know you held back in court, you just said what you knew would get the shock factor, and get the jury to rule in your favor. I know you held back.”

 

            Carlos sighed. “I’m sorry.”

 

            Jay wrapped an arm around him, “We know, but we also know that you can talk to us. That’s what friends are for.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not proofread in the slightest. 
> 
> I'd love a comment some time. 
> 
> also still no clue about how im doing ships so guess away


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vidcon Part 1

Carlos was anxious. It was the week of vidcon, and he had decided that Laurie was not going to go with him. It may be the worst decision of his life, but he knew that getting her paperwork would be a nightmare, well not really, but it was so many extra steps and Carlos did not want to put a burden on the people who owned vidcon and such. After all they were already allowing some of the youngest creators on the platform to be featured creators which was a rare thing. Carlos was not about to take that for granted. Also Laurie needed a break. Ever since the release of his video whether she was in the vest or not he felt like she was working, she needed an actual vacation.

 

“So,” Carlos began as they were hanging out in Roger and Anita’s front yard after school. Jay had just filmed a time lapse of the sky, “I’m not taking Laurie to Vidcon.”

 

Evie who had been lying down on a picnic blanket shot straight up, her curls flying behind her, “What?”

 

“She needs a vacation. Ever since I made the video she has been working overtime. I know she loves the work, but she needs an actual break.”

 

Evie gave him a look, and Mal who hadn’t moved from her spot in the yard, which was near the sidewalk where she was messing with some sidewalk chalk said, “You sure its smart though, Laurie is literally there to help you in the exact kind of situations that Vidcon will have.”

 

He nodded, “Very sure. Plus I will always have one of you guys with me at least. I have no intentions of walking the floor alone. And while Evie and you each have your own meet and greets, Jay and I have a joint one on the last day. I’ll be fine.”

 

Jay looked at Mal and Evie, and winked. He clapped Carlos around the shoulder, “Everything will be fine, trust him guys.” He winked at the two girls again, who just gave him a wary look. Well Evie did, Mal had gone back to drawing designs on the sidewalk. She had currently done a small picture of someone falling into a hole, it looked remarkably like Cruella, but none of them were saying anything.

 

Mal pulled her camera out, and snapped a picture. She posted it to Instagram and titled it Cruel Devils go to Hell, and tagged Cruella. Carlos had the two most popular comments, one asking her to take it down, to which Mal said no, and the other saying that the picture was offensive, to which Jay responded, well good thing you’re not cruel then.

 

Vidcon drew closer, and Jay was vlogging at the airport, with Evie, and Mal, they were waiting on Carlos. He looked at the two girls, “Okay, so since Carlos isn’t here, the reason why I don’t think we’ll need to be worried, is Laurie will be at Vidcon, so will Frieda. Roger and Anita are going to be there.”

 

Evie was bouncing with excitement, “Carlos will be so happy.”

 

Mal put a hand on her hip, “You sure about that?”

 

“They aren’t going to bug Carlos til our meet and greet where they will crash. But the people in charge, wanted Laurie to come.”

 

“Did Carlos know that?” Evie asked.

 

Jay nodded, and Mal sighed, “He said that he wasn’t going to have her work during this it wasn’t fair to her. He was entirely serious about her needed a vacation. He also told them that he didn’t really want to bring her if he couldn’t be Frieda, and since Frieda isn’t a service dog, getting her approval is quite a bit harder.”

 

Mal’s eyes narrowed, “And just why do you know all this?”

 

Jay shrugged, “He was talking to me about it when we were booking our flights. Anyways, I contacted the people in charge, and gave them an idea.”

 

“Which was?” Evie prompted.

 

“They are going to document Laurie and Frieda’s experience, and their reuniting with Carlos. It’s going to be an official video for Vidcon and stuff.”

 

Evie smiled, “Oh this is so perfect. Carlos is going to love it.”

 

Mal looked at them both, she was a bit wary. While she knew Carlos would like it, initially she wasn’t so sure his reaction would be all that positive. And that worried her a bit. But she figured overall it was probably nothing to get her panties in a twist about.

 

Carlos hopped out of Roger and Anita’s car shortly after, he had one carryon and one suitcase. A drastic difference from when he first went to stay with Roger and Anita where he had a half full trashbag to his name.

 

“Hey guys,” he greeted. Laurie and Frieda both had their heads sticking out the car window. He turned to them giving them some love, and telling them good bye, something that Mal filmed, well, all three of them filmed. If there was one thing that they had yet to know about Carlos it was that his love for Dalmatians used to be non-existent.

 

He turned back to them noticing the cameras and giving them all a face. “Oh come on,” he said.

 

Evie just hummed, “Its an insta story now.”

 

“Its on my Instagram,” Mal stated she had taken a picture, and miraculously it was very good. It was of him pressing his head against both of theirs. It was incredibly cute. Mal just posted the picture with the caption ‘A pup and his pups.’

 

Carlos looked at Jay, “I will put this footage in the vlog for vidcon myself if you decide it should be left out.”

 

Carlos just sighed at Jay’s comment. “Come on guys lets go. They made their way through security, and to their gate. And for as much as Carlos loved airplanes and how they worked. He hated flying. He hated being in the enclosed cabin. Evie made sure he got the window seat. Mal also was requiring a window seat because where Carlos hated flying, she absolutely loved it. Jay was in the middle seat next to her, and Evie had managed to get the entire row for her and Carlos.

 

The flight had no bumps or hiccups. The airport was just like any other. Carlos did stop for some candy, while Evie grabbed a water bottle for herself. The collected their bags, and something that surprised them was that they had a shuttle waiting for them. Evie took it with grace while the other three were in a bit of shock. She looked at them hands on her hips, “We’re featured creators guys, we may not be the biggest, but they aren’t going to forget about us.”

 

Their bags were taken, and put into the trunk, and they all piled in. “This is crazy,” Carlos said quietly. Mal hummed her agreement.

 

Jay looked at them, “So how does this work? Do we check in when we get there?” He was looking to Evie for direction.

 

“They’ll have all our stuff ready when we check into the hotel. Don’t worry I’ve already called ahead to make sure.” Evie responded with a nod. There were days where they would be lost without Evie’s sense to call ahead for things.

 

Mal looked to Carlos, “How are you holding up?” He shrugged, he’d been quiet for a bit. But he was mostly fine. He was just worried. And he was thinking. “Think quieter then at least.”

 

Carlos looked at her, and offered a small smile, “Sorry.”

 

Mal shook her head, “No need, we all know that if your brain ever shuts off the world will be ending.”

 

Jay laughed, “Of if you get, more than three hours of sleep at night. I think you should see a doctor for that if I’m honest.”

 

Carlos sighed, “I have, it was one of the first things Anita and Roger did when they began the adoption process. I was on sleep meds for a week, and it didn’t go well.” He had no desire to tell his friends what happened. He halucinted, and was tired all the time. It did not do anything good for his fragile psyche as he hallucinated things about Cruella. He heard her voice sometimes in his head, but when he was on the sleep medicine, well reality and dreams couldn’t be separated.

 

Evie arched an eyebrow at that, and looked to Mal. A sign that a discussion of this topic would be happening between the two of them later. Carlos didn’t mind, they’d talk about whatever they wanted.

 

“Needless to say Roger and Anita didn’t want me on those,” and their were other reasons as well. Particularly at the time he had refused to see a therapist, something he was still very much refusing, with the exception of the testing he did in order to qualify for Laurie. It was stressful, and something he never wanted to do again. So Roger and Anita hadn’t pressed him into it since.

 

The ride was longer than it seemed but they were finally at the hotel. They were at vidcon. They got out, and just as Evie said everything was handled. They were all given their badges and schedules, and stuff, and then it was time to head up to their rooms. They had two, one for Carlos and Jay, and one for Evie and Mal, and they were joined together via a door.

 

It was really nice, and they wer in awe of all the stuff that they had been gifted. They got things for their joint channel mainly since that was why they were there. Evie and Carlos were looking at their schedules, while Jay was testing out every bit of merch, while Mal filmed him.

 

“Uh guys,” Evie stated, “I think we’re going to have an issue.”

 

Carlos looked at to where she was, it was on the second day, and he immediately saw it. He looked to Mal and Jay. Mal turned the camera off, “What is it, E?”

 

“Well you know how we have our own panel, it looks like we’ve been placed on another panel with a group of people, same moderator though,” she explained.

 

Jay shrugged, “So we have two panels, who cares?”

 

“It’s with Uma, Harry, and Gil,” Evie stated.

 

Mal wanted to murder someone, well she certainly looked it. “Evie, I must have heard you wrong, because I thought you said we had a panel with fucking, Uma.”

 

Jay came over and looked at the schedule, “It’ll be like a WWE press conference.”

 

“No, we are not going to pretend like we are going fight them, what’s—” Carlos was cut off.

 

“Of course we won’t pretend, because it will be going down right then and right there.”

 

Carlos gave her an exasperated look. “No fighting, what’s the panel about, Evie?”

 

“Youth and the creative spark. So its age focused. I mean all of us in our own right, and our own fields on youtube are some of the biggest creators for those fields.” Carlos’ field was pretty small, and even his gaming channel was small, but the gamers on youtube were huge, and there was not a feasible way to actually catch up with them.

 

Mal let out a groan and went to plot into one of the hotel room chairs.

 

Jay was looking at the schedule now. “Well by the looks of it, Evie you have a meet and greet tomorrow, after our group panel. Mal’s got a meet and greet after the panel that shall not be named,” he laughed as he said the words trying to sound ominous. Mal flipped him off.

 

“Jay and I have a meet and greet on the third day, pretty much the last one of the con,” Carlos finished, they were essentially free for the rest of the time which wasn’t that bad. He actually liked it because there would hopefully be fewer people there, and if people wanted pictures with Jay which they would, and not him, it meant he could have a break.

 

The night was one for them to relax and have fun. They were too young to go to the party for featured creators because they could not drink. So they filmed a video instead. It wasn’t anything special, and Carlos didn’t edit it because they literally were doing a live stream.

 

Evie tweeted out a link, Mal who was already making something for a thumbnail, decided to scroll through the live chat, Evie had twitter covered, and Jay was looking through their facebook. Carlos was sitting there as they all seemed to be busy. “Alright Carlos is the answer man today,” Jay said.

 

“Lots of questions from the chat, hey everyone. Send in questions, this is going to really be for those that can’t make the panel tomorrow.”

 

Evie piped up, “Question from @core4fanofficial on twitter, what are you most looking forward to?”

 

“Meeting all you guys,” Carlos answered simply.

 

Jay was snickering, and Carlos looked at him, “I know what Mal is not looking forward to.”

 

Mal shot Jay a glare, “Don’t even dare, I don’t even want to fucking think about it.”

 

Jay was laughing, “Oh we got a questiong from Arnie on facebook asking what is Mal pissed about.”

 

Carlos shook his head, “No, save yourself on that one Jay.”

 

Jay laughed, and Evie just sighed, “Mal’s upset because we have, a panel with the main people over at Sea3Productions.”

 

Mal groaned loudly. “It’ll be great,” Carlos said as optimistically as possible.

 

“Another one from twitter, @disneybounding5ever wants to know why Carlos is never active on social media?” She hid a laugh behind her delicate hand.

 

“I don’t like it. Evie is the only reason that my videos get posted to my twitter. I just don’t like involving myself in it. Its… a lot.” Jay gave him a rub on his back. Hopefully their fans would understand what Carlos meant by that.

 

“Who found out first that Carlos was abused,” Carlos fell backwards on the bed and covered his eyes. He was not humoring that question.

 

Mal spoke up, “That came from ladysandtramps in the chat, and I only want to take a few of these because I know you are all curious but I also want to tell people tomorrow at the panel if they ask they can watch the videos that pertain to the subject matter.”

 

Carlos groaned. He was not answering. He was not ready to say all that, he was not warned that this would be that kind of video.

 

“I did,” Evie said delicately. “Now we all found out on the same day, but I saw him first, as I usually bring him coffee or hot chocolate in the morning before school starts.”

 

“Anyways,” Jay continued.

 

“They got their answer, I also explained it in my video, they don’t need to hear more,” Carlos said sitting up. Jay gave him a look, he then looked to Mal who gave a nod. “Jay,  please don’t.”

 

Jay sighed, “Fine, but if someone asked what all this is about, I’m telling, only because we have a different view from you.”

 

Mal rolled her eyes, “People are asking, Sorry, Los.”

 

Carlos had already fallen back on the bed, with a groan and a mumble that sounded like Mal’s name.

 

“Alright, so for those that can’t speak Carlos, I’m telling the story. He showed up to school like Evie said with a broken arm, but he didn’t have a cast. The idiot, only in this sense because his brain is fucking huge, didn’t go to the hospital. He hadn’t been really using his arm much for weeks, but Evie saw it. The thing had set wrong, Carlos’ arm was literally in a U-Shape because he did not go to the hospital and get a cast. And he’s good with patching people up, but a splint for a wrist does not work on an arm. When asked what the fuck was going on, he dodged questions like he normally did, now granted we all hated Cruella, and knew something was up, but Carlos is smart like I said. But falling down the stairs and all that bullshit was not going to cut it.”

 

Carlos sighed, and Evie had taken to carding her fingers through his hair in an attempt to make him feel better.

 

“We talked about it after school while he was in robotics, and I called and reported it to CPS. I know Roger and Anita had been suspicious so I gave them a heads up to. Anita for some reason still tries to be friends with Carlos’ mom, but hey, it helped him in the end.”

 

Carlos sat up, “We done now. No more questions about my mom or anything like that. I’m serious. I do not want to talk about it guys.” Mal had the heart to look bad.

 

Evie nodded, “Alright no more questions about it. Not until you are ready yourself.”

 

Jay pat his back, as Carlos nodded. “That goes for the panel tomorrow. If you’re coming steer clear of those questions. Carlos is much more interesting than a silly court case anyways.”

 

“But we will all be questions it’s a panel for the four of us,” Carlos put in, feeling slightly better about the whole situation that just went down. He both hated and loved his friends some times.

 

“The next question is coming from the chat, from remarkusable, what are you most nervous for?” Mal asked.

 

Carlos looked at them, “Well I am really nervous about the meet and greet I have with Jay. I’m not the most personable, and I don’t want you guys to think I’m rude or anything when you actually meet me and find out I can barely say more than Hi to you guys.”

 

Jay looked at him, “I doubt that will happen, but I think its valid. I’m kind of scared, I get so many comments on how I’m shallow,”

 

“Which he’s not,” Mal chimed in from behind her laptop.

 

“That I worry too, but we’ll be fine. I mean you guys like us right?”

 

“The chat is flooding with thumbs up,” Mal said. And looked to Evie and Carlos, and then to Jay. “Alright one more question, how about you pull it from twitter, Evie?”

 

“Okay, from @heartofthesea do you guys know that Carlos has been tweeted about by Uma.” Evie said, and looked to Mal.

 

“We don’t talk about it,” was all she said with a wave of her hand as she finished the thumbnail for the video.

 

Carlos’ pressed into a thin line, “Her and Gil were watching one of my videos, I found it very flattering. Also, if you guys like my stuff, go watch Gil, he is amazing at puzzles.”

 

He was about to plug more when he found himself flat on the bed with Jay’s armpit over his mouth. He struggled to get the older boy off him.

 

“Bye everyone, thanks for coming to this impromptu live stream,” Evie said giving a kiss, before shutting off the live stream. She turned to Mal and Jay, “What the actual hell you guys. Carlos asked you not to.”

 

“It’s fine,” Carlos groaned from his spot on the bed making no indication of actually getting up.

 

Mal motioned to him with one hand the other doing some things to make sure the new thumbnail went to the live stream they just did. “See he’s fine.”

 

Evie huffed.

 

Mal shrugged, and then Jay spoke, “Besides, I’m more curious as to why you were promoting Gil?”

 

Carlos looked at him, still refusing to go to a seated position. “Why not?” he asked.

 

Mal was looking at him over her laptop clearly finished, but not wanting to just close her lap top just yet. “Because he is friends with Uma, and Uma is a horrible and awful person.”

 

Carlos had his own thoughts but kept them to himself. “That doesn’t meant that Gil is a horrible and awful person you know.” He looked at Mal, “You know I don’t care what drama goes on, honestly until you made your video about the whole thing I didn’t even know their was drama.” Carlos didn’t get it, he didn’t get why Mal cared so much. They had a nasty fight, did some crappy things, but grudges were just so stupid.

 

Mal huffed, shut her laptop, and went to the girls hotel room. Carlos went to get up, and to apologize but Jay held him down and shook his head. Evie went after Mal, and Carlos groaned.

 

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

 

            Carlos was the first one ready for their panel the next day. Jay followed soon after, and he allowed Jay to take the lead when it came to knocking on the girls’ room door. Honestly Carlos was still a little worked up about the night before but there was nothing that he could really do about it, even if he wanted to.

 

Mal opened the door, “Evie is still getting ready,” she said pulling him in. She went to the mini fridge and tossed him a bottle of water. “I can feel your nerves, Carlos. There is no need to worry, the moderator is Ben, and Evie told him that his questions shouldn’t deal with your mother, and that he would deflect questions from the audience about your mother.”

 

Carlos sighed, and opened his water. Evie walked in at the same time as Jay. “Lets go,” she smiled, and Jay followed her out the door, camera up filming footage.

 

“I got the panel footage coverage, for the group channel, anything you guys want you’re on your own. I don’t know about you but I don’t want to see the same footage a million times,” he said.

 

Carlos nodded, he probably wouldn’t include any footage in his own though he could always use what wasn’t used in the main video for the group channel since he’d be editing the video.

 

The group of them were lead to where their panel was. It was on a stage, but the room was completely full. It was where most of the creators at their level had their panels. There was a chair and two couches. Ben who had his own channel, was their moderator and greeted all of them briefly before he went on to introduce them.

 

Carlos was a bundle of nervous energy, he was picking at his hands because had nothing else to do. He was nervous. Jay was also fidgeting a bit, but Jay also would go on stage and thrive off the energy, where as it would only make Carlos worse.

 

He felt someone grab his shoulders, it was Mal, she gave them a squeeze with both her hands and looked at him, “You say right now you don’t want to do this, and no one will get mad alright.”

 

Carlos looked at her, clearly the panic that was rising not gone, “I want to, our fans are out there.”

 

Mal glanced at Evie for help, Evie began rummaging in her bag for something, and Mal felt like she was on her own in this endeavor, she was also regretting agreeing to not let Carlos’ dog come to this thing. She was not sure she could handle this all weekend, she would, for Carlos, but Jay would owe her, because he was being of no help, at least he wasn’t filming.

 

Evie tapped her shoulder and when she what was in her hand, she was grateful, bless the gods for a person like Evie, “C, play with this alright.” She took his hand and placed the little fidget cube that Evie had and handed to her, in it.

 

Carlos immediately began to play with it. His shoulders seemed less tense, and Mal gave a triumphant and smug smirk to Carlos. “Lets do this,” she stated, as Ben called Evie onto stage. She was next, followed by Carlos, and then Jay. They told him beforehand that as long as Carlos was in the middle of two of them they didn’t care about the order that they were introduced.

 

They got comfortable in their seats as Jay got some footage of the fans screaming. Ben gave a polite cough, because he as Mal liked to put it was literally a Disney Prince incarnate, they did watch some of his videos, which were mainly covers of Disney songs, among a few other things, challenges and the like. He was here with two of his friends, who also had a group channel where they three of them posted weekly vlogs to each other.

 

The crowd quieted down and Ben began, “So I think we should just start with the questions from the fans. There is a microphone in the middle where you guys can line up from. I’ll just be here to make sure you guys stay on time, otherwise give it up for the CoreFour.”

 

“Thanks Ben,” Evie smiled.

 

The first fan came up to the podium, she was clearly one of Evie’s considering she was wearing some of Evie’s merch, “Hi,” she said.

 

“Hi,” Evie greeted. “What’s your question.”

 

“My name is Katherine, and my question is for you, who do you think has the best style, not including yourself?”

 

Evie smiled, “Well Katherine, that would be Carlos.”

 

Carlos gave a wave, and Jay mocked looking offended, even though he wouldn’t have been considered if he tried. If it was a question for best hair, then their would be serious offense.

 

The next fan came up, and then the next, and the next. The questions ranged from simple, to more complex. A fan who was a guy asked, “Do you all plan on going to college and staying in school.”

 

Mal was first to answer, “I have no clue. I want to do what all the European kids do and take a gap year. I’m not like these guys.”

 

Jay sighed and gave her a look, “If I hadn’t gotten a lacrosse scholarship, I probably would take a gap year too. I’m hoping I can travel some in the off season in college.”

 

Evie answered next, “I do plan on going to college, I want to get a degree in marketing, and fashion. I’ll take the industry by storm for real then, just wait. My name will be bigger than Carlos’ mom.”

 

Carlos laughed a bit, “I’ll be going to college yeah, I love learning, so I want to learn as much as I can, while I can.”

 

Mal nudged him, and he looked at her, “What?”

 

“He can be very stupid sometimes, so we all found out, thanks to Jay, that Carlos may be going to college but he has quite a few options open to him.”

 

Evie’s eyes brightened, and Carlos’ face turned bright red. “Yeah,” Jay said. “Carlos was accepted into Brown, Columbia, Cornell, Dartmouth, Harvard, University of Pennsylvania, Princeton, and Yale, as well as Caltech, John Hopkins, and MIT, and I should say he has full rides to at least three of the Ivy leagues, and MIT, and he has a track scholarship to Yale and Harvard.”

 

Carlos gave Jay a look, “You guys would have probably found out when I made my choice. I like to learn, but that kind of stuff is a bit personal to me.” He nudged Jay hard. “When I make a decision you guys will be first to know I promise.”

 

Mal grinned. The next question from a girl pertained to Carlos, “How did you get so smart.”

 

Carlos briefly answered, “I was a child prodigy--- well more or less. Math and science have always been easy for me. I taught myself to read, and write. I also study, a lot, if anything hard work goes a long way.”

 

A few more questions came and went, and then the question came that they had been dreading, well they meaning Carlos. It was a tiny girl that asked, and honestly it probably was supposed to be harmless, the girl was adorable when she asked, “Who do you guys like?”

 

Mal snorted, Carlos groaned, Evie smiled as she always does, and Jay laughed at Carlos’ expense. Evie took charge, “We all like each other,” she responded with ease.

 

Then the girl clarified, “I mean like like.”

 

“I think we all like like Evie, I mean who doesn’t,” Mal responded.

 

The next fan walked up and asked, “FMK the options are the other three in the group.”

 

Carlos groaned louder. Jay laughing answered, “I’d marry Evie because she would make sure our family gets stuff done, I’d do Carlos, because and no offense dude, but I kinda want to be able to say I did.” Mal punched Jay’s arm at that. “And I’d kill Mal so she wouldn’t so stuff like that.”

 

“Rude,” Mal stated, “I’d do Evie, because she is kinda hot and irresistible. I’d kill Jay because he was rude, and I’d marry Carlos because I know we would definitely get shit done in our household, and I would never have to waste money on a handyman.” Carlos blushed.

 

Evie looked at Carlos, who returned a look, “Alright I’ll go next. I’d marry Mal, I’d do Carlos, and I’m so sorry Jay, but I’d have to kill you because you killed my wife in the scenario.” That garnered a laugh.

 

Carlos had sunk into the back of the couch, and Mal helped him sit up, he sighed, “I’d have sex with Evie because I think she would make it really special. Since you didn’t say K meant kill, I’d kiss Jay, because there is no need to kill any one of my friends, and I’d marry Mal, she’d make sure we stay on track with things, and be focused.”

 

Mal wrapped an arm around him and rubbed his arm.

 

Ben decided to move on to the next few questions. A lot were focused on the future of their channels. What they were planning when they moved to college. It was really informational, well as informational as it could get from a bunch of high school kids.

 

“Alright everyone, that about wraps up the session, so if you four have anything else to say that will take us right to time.”

 

“First can we all give a round of applause for Ben for moderating our asses?” Mal asked. The room burst to applause.

 

“Thank you,” Ben said meekly.

 

“I am so happy you guys came out, and wanted to talk to us, it means the world to me, and I think I can speak for the others when it means the world to them too,” Evie said.

 

Carlos nodded, “Yeah, you guys made this possible. So we have to say thank you guys so much.”

 

Mal and Jay nodded, with Jay speaking next, “You guys rock, give yourselves a round of applause.”

 

The room burst into applause again, and Mal spoke, “Alright we’re headed out, Evie has a meet and greet today, I have one tomorrow at some point, and Jay and Carlos have one the day after, they’ll be fun.” She stood waved, and pulled Evie and Carlos off the couch with her, and they all headed off the stage.

 

As soon as they were off, Carlos leaned heavily against Jay, “That was a lot,” he said.

 

Evie just smiled at him. “You did fine. We all did. We kept it fairly clean. I think tomorrow is the panel we’ll have to really worry about. Then it’s just meet and greets and we’re in the clear.

 

“Speaking of,” Jay said, “You have one to get to.”

 

Evie nodded, “I have enough time to freshen up, which means I have to go, but you guys keep me updated on what you three do.”

 

Evie left, and Mal looked at Jay. “I’m crashing the end of her meet and greet, if we get through that obstacle course I read about in time.”

 

Carlos laughed, “We will, especially if Jay wants to beat whatever record they have. I’ll take a leisurely pace behind you two and film it all for our fans amusement.”

 

Mal gave him a look, “And here I thought you weren’t evil.”

 

“Can’t trust anyone in this bitch of a world,” Jay said, as they made their way to the main floor of the con.

 

 

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

 

The obstacle course was a death trap as Carlos called it, it was disguised as a bouncy castle. He nearly died he was certain. Mal finished looking like she had seen better days. Jay was just upset he didn’t beat the record. Evie looked at them all with amusement, saying she was sad she missed it. Carlos figured she would finish the thing look fresh as a daisy, Mal agreed, and they all agreed that wasn’t fair. Evie just flipped her hair.

 

The night was spent the four of them just hanging out in their hotel rooms. Then came the morning of the dreaded panel, dreaded for Mal. Carlos could care less, though he was excited to meet Gil in person. He’d messaged him a few times and commented on his videos. Harry he was less excited about, apparently there was some beef between Harry and his mom, some kind of modeling thing, that Carlos had no idea about until that morning. Mal had gone off, she was in a mood, and it was definitely related to the panel that was later that morning.

 

“I just don’t get why she can’t drop and Harry doesn’t fucking help,” Mal yelled, and Carlos and Jay looked at each other.

 

“Has Evie sent a distress call yet?” Carlos asked only half joking, his laugh half hearted.

 

“No, but that doesn’t mean she should handle the dragon alone,” Jay said knocking on the door.

 

Evie answered, “Oh thank god,” she whispered, “I was just about to message. Mal needs to be calmed down, and nothing I have done works.”

 

Jay and Carlos walked in, “Like Harry only adds to her hate because he’s all pissy about a modeling job from Cruella, which means he hates Carlos, and he just dislikes Jay, sees you as competition. She just can’t let it go.”

 

“Mal,” Jay tried.

 

“I let it go, I’m a better person now, and she just brings it up, and brings it up. I mean you guys have forgiven me, our fans were cool, and now half the time my comments tell me to go fuck myself, because I was a bully. Uma’s the bully.”

 

Carlos walked forward. “Mal, take a breath,” he said his voice, loud but calm. He put his hands on his shoulders.

 

Mal looked at him, resolve hard, Carlos broke her gaze, but she took a breath. A small victory. “Why don’t we keep this to ourselves, if it comes out today at the panel, then maybe you two can talk it over come to an agreement.”

 

Mal broke away from his grip, “Fat chance. And don’t think I have missed your support of her.”

 

Carlos frowned, and then Evie spoke up, “And here I thought you moved on from it.”

 

“I did until she brought it up again in that damn draw my life video,” Mal commented.

 

Evie was firm, “So you can do it again, let’s be the bigger person, and lets also apologize to Carlos because he can’t be bothered to actually let this stuff affect him.”

 

Mal huffed out, “Well he should considering Gil is coming in on his territory.”

 

Jay rolled his eyes. “You know I am perfectly fine with saying you couldn’t do the panel because of a temper tantrum.”

 

Carlos liked that he and Gil had similar interests. It seemed that the fans he had and the fans Gil had seemed to get along, mainly because he and Gil stayed out of the mess of drama. They supported their friends, but when it came to the stuff Mal was talking about, Carlos had never ever seen Gil address it.

 

Mal let out a groan, “Fine. But if she starts anything I will be honest as to what I think about this whole bullshit situation.”

 

Evie nodded, “We will cross that bridge when we come to it.” She was headed out the door, followed by Jay. Carlos stayed behind and looked at Mal, to walk with Mal.

 

She looked at him, and walked past but stopped at the door, “Sorry, Carlos.”

 

He shrugged, and wrapped an arm around her waist gently, “Its fine. I did mean it though. Maybe you and Uma can talk some things over today.”

 

She shrugged, “I don’t know its Uma.”

 

He sighed, and rolled his eyes dropping his hand, “Lets at least keep the panel civil.”

 

Jay called out to them, “Ben’s moderating so he will probably try, if he can be forceful enough to get through to Mal and Uma, well that is yet to be seen.”

 

They made it back stage, they were early, so Mal was taking advantage of the small craft service table, when she cringed.

 

“Hey guys.”

 

It was Gil. Carlos walked up, “Hey Gil, Harry and Uma coming soon.”

 

Gil nodded, “Harry and Uma were talking about stuff, and told me to scope things out.”

 

Jay come up beside Carlos, “I take they aren’t too happy about the panel?”

 

“Well Uma wasn’t because of Mal, and she just roped Harry into it. He was fine when we woke up, then Uma came to our room, and when she comes in, Harry’s focus kinda goes all on her.” He frowned.

 

Carlos pat his arm, “I think he just likes the drama of it all.”

 

A hand was on Carlos’ in a second, and moving it off of Gil, “Well, ya ain’t wrong laddie.”

 

Gil grinned, not even aware of the possessive behavior Harry just showed, “Hey Harry, Uma coming?”

 

“She’ll be along when she’ll be along.”

 

As if on cue Uma came up, “Alright losers let’s get one thing straight, I have do not want to be here.”

 

Mal walked up hands on hips, Evie stood behind her, “That makes two of us.”

 

Jay looked at Mal, “I wasn’t kidding about what I said in the hotel room Mal.”

 

Carlos sighed, and moved away from the tense situation, Even had grabbed him by the elbow and handed him something. He grinned at the fidget cube. Gil followed suit and came over to Carlos, “I have one of those,” he stated a bit proudly, holding his own orange cube out for Carlos to see.

 

“I’m surprised you don’t have a Rubik’s Cube,” Carlos said.

 

“Harry wouldn’t let me bring it to the panel, he said I’d be distracted with finishing, and then mixing it up, and finishing it the entire time.”

 

            “How do you solve it?” Carlos asked.

 

            “I just do,” Gil said.

 

            Carlos took the answer, he used algorithms to solve cubes, but he wondered if Gil could just picture the solution. It made him wonder if Gil would be good at puzzle games, and games that involved strategy like chess. “Hey, I was wondering,” he began but was cut off.

 

            “Alright everyone, why do we head up on stage, there are two couches, I’ll introduce you guys, and we can get started.” Ben smiled at the two groups, as Carlos nodded, and Mal and Uma continued to glare at each other. “I’ll head out on stage now, any order preference in which you are called?”

 

            Uma looked at Mal, and Mal glared right back. “Flip a coin?” Mal asked.

 

            Uma nudged Harry who provided her with a quarter, “Heads me and my crew go out first, tales, you do.”

 

            Uma flicked the corn and it went up in the air flipping a few times and then it landed. “Heads.” She grinned, liking the small victory it gave her. “Come on Gil, stop jabbering and let’s say hi to the crowd,” she said moving past Mal to the stairs of the stage, flanked by Harry and Gil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all thanks for the comments. As you can see I added some ships. Next chapter, the panel, and some other surprises for the Core 4. 
> 
> Also I hope I am doing alright with writing these guys. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and comment.
> 
> Inspiration for much of Mal and Uma's relationship came from tentacleheir on Tumblr, and ladymalevxlent on Tumblr. tentacleheir also gave me inspiration for how the Sea 3 has their channel and personal channels set up. So go give them so love.


End file.
